Lost In Translation
by Shyro Foxfeather
Summary: [YuGiOh] Bakura and Ryou both know two languages but not them same ones. Chaos ensues.


Lost In Translation

By Shyro Foxfeather

……

Bakura had once again played dangerously on his host's nerves. It was assumed that Ryou was angry over the fact that he had blown up the ventilation shaft—and inevitably disabled the air conditioner—while trying to evict Mr. Flufftail, the squirrel, from his cozy home nestled deep in the heart of the machinery. However, the spirit couldn't be too sure for he couldn't even tell what his light was saying.

This irked and fascinated him seeing as he hardly got Ryou this outrageously angry. It seemed his light had been blessed with an inhuman amount of patience and Bakura reluctantly admitted to himself that lividly-pissed-hikari-Ryou-chan was something he never wanted to see again…It reminded him of himself on a rampage with Malik.

Bakura stared in wide-eyed, male fascination at the form of Ryou as he paced the living room muttering under his breath in a foreign—not to mention odd—sounding language. It sounded like someone had taken Egyptian, stirred in a hint of Japanese, a large amount of German, and then gargled while he talked…and Ryou didn't seem like he was ever going to stop this inane rant of his.

His host turned a narrow eyed glare his way before yelling a bout of garbled, fast-paced, and unidentifiable words at him. Bakura stared at his hikari—the stress of so much anger making the light boy shake in fury—and the yami wondered with a tinge of concern if maybe he had come down with something. Surely the normal genki-optimist-Ryou-chan wouldn't be subdued into this state by nothing. His train of thought was derailed as Ryou stared at him as if waiting for a reply.

"Um…sorry?" Bakura offered weakly and grinned sheepishly, which revealed a fang or two, at his own attempt to form treaty.

"What?" Ryou blinked as if realizing that Bakura didn't know English for the first time that day.

"I…apologized…" The yami internally grinned at his devious plot, which involved simply retreating against the forces that were at work.

"Oh! Um…you mean the about the AC?" Ryou asked looking a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, why?" Bakura was once again genuinely curious as his lighter's actions.

"Well…I was just angry about something else I guess." As Bakura's face lit up Ryou hastily added, "But I'm still mad at you, too!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that? You weren't speaking either of _my_ languages." Bakura chided. "I mean, how am I supposed to know what you're glaring at me for if you go off if you start talking in tongues?"

Ryou wilted a little. "You don't know English?"

Bakura blinked. "No! What gave you that idea?"

"Well, you've been with me for longer than I can remember—and seeing as I only found out a year ago that you were here that's not very long." Ryou shrugged absently and slumped down into the couch next to Bakura. "I thought since you read my mind all the time you'd have picked up on it like you did Japanese."

Bakura sighed and tried not to look at what he knew would be a teary-in-need-of-hugs-and-cookies-Ryou-chan. "I just tuned you out when you started babbling like that."

"Oh…" Ryou buried himself in the plush sofa and a bitter look crossed his face. "You 'babble' on in Egyptian all the time and I don't know that."

Bakura grimaced. "Yeah, well…I'm not proposing we teach each other the languages."

Ryou blinked. "And why not?"

"1) I'm no teacher." Bakura told him as he raised his fingers to count off the reasons. "2) At least this way we can have our own privacy, so that we don't bug each other to death." Bakura reasoned. "However-," He added to aid in curing the teary-eyed, sliver-locked teen, "we could teach each other _certain _words…just for fun."

"I suppose that would work…and I'm no teacher either." Ryou mused.

Bakura internally sighed at the whole situation. 'I've been whipped. Ra, lo and behold, I've been whipped… and by none other than the most feminine guy I know…'

Ryou frowned. 'I heard that!'

Bakura cringed and sweat dropped weakly as he gave his hikari a nervous grin, 'And thus the need for a language barrier.'

……

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a cactus. Kazuki Takahashi is to blame for these whacked out characters, not me.

I'm sorry of there is OOC-ness but…It runs better this way. I wonder if I should continue my journey into the heart of YGO fan fiction.

Personally, I only watch it for the Bakura and Malik goodness. :Grin:


End file.
